


Silver

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint remembers metal and silver</p><p>Companion Piece of Dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk........

Clint is 22 years old and a Shield agent for 2 years when he encounters this assassin.  
They are both on the roof top after having killed their specific targets.   
The assassin turns towards him and son they are kissing.  
Clint remembers the cold feeling of metal and glint of silver.  
He also remembers pleasure so intense that no one ever compared to that.  
Later he finds that the assassin was the Winter Soldier.  
He never tells anyone, even Natasha when she is shit by The Soldier.  
Clint only recalls silver and pleasure.  
He wonders if he will see his Soldier again.


End file.
